I had to do it
by titus935
Summary: Con te partirò in other words it is time to say goodbye and read thi bloody story.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel was aiming a revolver with a smoking barrel. "You did it Mabel" DIpper said shakily. "I had to do it. He would have killed us" said Mabel. She then dropped the revolver and wiped the rain off of her face. "I'm going to check if he is really dead" said Dipper. Mabel then sat down at the base of a pine tree. She then began contemplating. "The bullet went through the armor plating he did bleed, so he has to be dead...Right?" She thought. She then closed her eyes for a minute.

She then opened them and seen him, standing right in front of her with those wicked, glowing yellow, blank eyes. She screamed and tried to get away. But when she got up her hand didn't come. She looked down and seen the knife he used to kill, was stuck through her hand and into the tree. She began to cry. He then pointed the revolver at her. THere was a clunk and then a bang. Dipper came up from behind him and hit him in the head with a big stone.

The next day.

The twins were hospitalized. Mabel had major lacerations, broken right arm, blunt trauma to the head, piercing wounds. Dipper had moderate lacerations, severe blunt trauma to the back of the head. Theyr'e parents rushed in as soon as they could. "Oh my poor babies" there mother said while hugging Mabel first and then Dipper. Mabel was looking at the Doctor with only her eyes. darting back and forth to him and to her mother. She took it as to thank the doctor. "Thank you so much for helping them" she cried out. "Oh, yes I forgot to say. They needed to be parrilised because they had injuries in which would cause them to bleed out if they moved too much. And they need there rest so on my supiors orders you need to wait for them to be in a recoverable state" said the doctor. "How long will that take" Asked the twins father. "It could be 3 days to 1 week" He said. "Okay we'll probally stay somewere until we can get them" said the twins mother. **  
**

"You two have a wonderful day" He said with a cheery smile. The doctor then closed the door and locked it. He took his glasses and over coat on. He then put on his real gear and looked at the twins with the glowing, blank, yellow heart beat monitor began to raise signiflently. He then pulled a knife out of the jackets pocket. "Time to finish what I started"

Do I have to show what he does in next "chapter" or are you fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Mr. StkAmbln. I make another "chapter" for you.

The man with the yellow eyes went to the closet and got a boom box. He pressed the "play" button and the song "La Dona e mobil" Began to play. He then grabbd a glass of wine on the shelf and sniffed it. It was stale so he threw it at the wall and began singing along with the song."La donna è mobile, Qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento e di pensiero." He then stopped singing and went to Mabel first. He put the blade in her mouth. He used the serrated side and cut a smile into her left cheek. She attempted to scream but she was paralyzed. He then went for th second side. This time he used the sharper bladed side. He cut another smile. He then grabbed her nose and sliced it off. The blood began to trickle into her nostrils causing difculty breathing. He grabbd ahold of her left hand and put it on one of the swivel chairs. He then began to cut the segments of her fingers off one by one. When he got to the middle finger he began to sing again. "Sempre un amabile, leggiadro viso, in pianto o in riso,è menzognero." He then began to chop the segmants off one by one...again. After he finished with the first hand he went to the second one. Mabel was on the verge of passing out, both from blood loss and pain. He then began to strip the flesh from her arms until hit the bone. He then used the butt of the knife and broke the radius in her fore arm. He then grabbed ahold of it and began to crack it off. He then got it off and stabbed her in the right leg. He then grabbed ahold of her ear and slicd it off. He then did the same thing to th other. Mabel was barely alive at that point. So he got a defibulator. He charged it to 100,000 wats and zapped her. Only after to shocks she died of cardiac arrest(heart attack or if you prefer her heart got arrested)

"now for you boy" He said to him. "I am going to take my time, after all, You took yours.

I finnish later. And I recomend you listening to La Donna Emobile and italion Opera sung by Luciano Pavvoroti.


	3. Chapter 3

This is third "chapter"

The man then heard a knock at the door. "fuck, why does everybody ruin my fun" The man comlained. He took the mask off and unlocked the door and looked out. "What are you doing in there" asked a high level doctor. "Well sir, I am doing a last minute analysis" The man said. "Okay, those twins need rest to recover you know" The other man said. He then closed the door. He went back to Dipper. He put the blade in his mouth and then the door opened.

It was a blonde haired nurse(in the classic white nurse stuff. She had a platter with various medications and a bottle of wine. "Nick, I can't believe you'd do this" She cried out. "Rachel I can explain" The man said. Dipper was incredibly happy that atleast he had been found. "Why would you start with out me." She yelled. Then, Dippers heart sunk. "Well I did se you brough the wine and the pills for my chronic headaches. He grabbed a glass from the closet and poured some of that nasty, dark red, fermented fruit juice and yeast. He took a long drink. He nearly spit it out then he looked at the cost of the bottle and then he swallwed. "It was a little too sweet" He said.

"Well I need to get back to surgery dear" He said to the woman. He grabbed the knife that was still in Dippers mouth and grabbed his tounge. He didn't go for the quick slash, he used the serrated side and sawed it off. He then put the decapitated muscle on to a tray. The man then used his right thumb and began pressing down on Dipper's right eye. He pressed it down so far that it was bleeding profusely. He then pulled his thumb out of the eye socket. And Dipper was ironically in huge amounts of pain and was blind. The man then carved words into his chest. It read out "**Con te partirò" **The man then grabbed pliers. He slipped them under one of Dipper's fingrnails. He then yanked it off.

The man did that to the rest and then pulled Dipper's pants down. He grabbed Dipper's penis and lopped it off and put it on to the platter. The man wiped his right hand on Dipper's hospital gound. The man then grabbed a syringe and jabbed it into Dipper's leg. He stopped, and wiped the sweat off of his face. He then went to the nurse and they began to talk. Dipper was in far too much pain to listen or even hear. Then he felt the tingling, numbness subside and he could barely move his hand.

The nurse and him kept talking. Dipper finally was able to move again. He ran his fastest out of the room and out into the hallway. He finally though that he was going to escape, But nobody was around He looked at the digital clock. It read "2:07 Am" The hospita; was closed because of the cheap gravity Falls people. The man then ran after Dipper. Dipper was still able to run and he ran to the way he remembered were the exit was. The man always caught up, but Dipper took a turn.

Dippper then seen the exit. He sprinted as fast as he could. As he was to push the door open a sharp pain flew up his leg. He fell down and slammed his head on to the ground. The man then was on top of Dipper. He tried all he could to get away, but he was too weak. THe man then pulled what hit Dipper's leg and it was a throwing knife. THe man then chuckled and stabbed Dipper in the lung. He then got off of Dipper and walked all the way back to room 164. Then they heard a door bust open then they seen a visible dark grey gas fill up the hallways. They went back to the room and got on gasmasks, trench coats, leather gloves, and black bunny boots. They went into the closet and grabbed armored vests and AR-15's. They pulled the gasmask up and Deeply kissed eachother and went out. There were SWAT officers coming in from all sides. Some one that stayed here must of called them. Then they seen them. "Hah, dumbasses using gas against us. I mean, I am the gasmask murderer after all."Nick said.


End file.
